Minerva and the Yakko 2: Wakko's Journey
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: summary inside visually restored.
1. Oh California Town

Summary: This is a new version of Minerva and the Yakko 2: Wakko's Journey. It's supposed to be a lot better. Also, Dot and Wakko, no relation. Wakko is Yakko's son.

**_All Characters: To this small little not to big little cozy. Nice little quaint little always kindly. O' California TOwn, wlecome. If you spew at the place and coughing and wheezing. Fret not a bit it is always queezy. O' California Town, welcome...welcome. At our family picnic, July 4th picnic, Independence Day!_**

**_Yakko & Wakko: Whether next door kid we do a favor. Hopefully, we'll pull our labor and give this town a new face. And when we're done, you'll never know the place. _**

**_All Characters: At our family picnic, July 4th picnic, Independence Day! There's a feeling in the air, Warners running everywhere. As everyone prepares for that horribly wonderful...think. Some spirits are so high, seems like something in the skies. As we pray the hour by; to that little wonderfully, wonderful, wonderful, day!!!_**

**_Vita & Kita (RIta's long-lost sisters): We can't ever wait to bathe or make-up. But, we think Christmas is the best!_**

**_Minerva: With Otto and with H.U.B.B.A, we'll make this home of which we'll never know._**

**_Yakko: Why, that doesn't make any sense nice dear._**

**_Minerva: It's a small little not too..._**

**_Vita & Kita: Down right homey..._**

**_All 3: Warm little savages!_**

**_All Characters: Always stunning, O' California Town!!! It's a small little not too big little cozy nice little quaint little always kindly. O' California Town!!!! Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!!!_**

G.O.A: Ok, this chapters will get longer. I promise. This is just an opening introduction song.


	2. The Start of Another Day

** BAM!!!! **Why did Wakko have to try blowing up walls to get out of the house again? "Wakko..." Yakko, Minerva, Vita, and Kita moaned. It was five o' clock in the morning. Since Yakko calmed down because he started a family with Minerva, Wakko was the only crazy one. Vita and Kita were adopted.

"Sorry dad." Wakko apologized.

"Why can't you be like everyone else?!?!" Kita snapped.

"I said I was sorry!" Her brother told her. Vita joined and the kids started talking over each other fighting.

"**SIT!!!!!!!!!" **Yakko and Minerva shouted. The children sat imediantly and kept their mouths shut.

"Now, in two hours you can play, but not now. Wakko, you may want to be your own cartoon individual, but can't it wait and not have something to do with blowing up things?" Yakko said.

"Dad c'mon, if we are dogs than we need to act like it," his son protested.

"Dogs, go fig," Vita responded.

"What kind of dog marries a mink?" Minerva added. Wakko turned his back with a pout.

"My gosh, you may think I'm a goof but you and me dad are dogs!!!" than he slipped, and Vita and Kita laughed at him.

All this comotion soon woke Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff. They standed there just staring at Yakko, Minerva, Vita, Kita, and Wakko.

"What?" Yakko asked.

"Yakko, Wakko, outside now." Nurse said in a sleepy toan.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut." The son and father said to each other.


	3. Some Odd Things

So, Hello Nurse, Dr. Scratchansniff, Yakko, and Wakko went outside in the backyard. No one knew what the other was going to say. This made things very nerve wrecking. Yakko and Wakko felt as scared as a fox being hunted down. Hello Nurse and the Dr were the hunters. Minerva, Vita, and Kita were watching from a near by window. Something had to be done. "Ehhhh...we're sorry," Yakko started.

"Are you?" Scratchansniff wondered. The humans were very tired, but they needed to do something.

"Yakko Warner, go inside with Minerva, Wakko, you stay." Hello Nurse spoke up.

"I'm out of here, son. It's about time you took care of yourself." Yakko said before leaving. The humans looked at him. "What?"

Now Wakko was more nervous than ever. It was a stare down and he couldn't speak another word. He gulped and said, "Can I use the potty?"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Hello Nurse and Otto shouted.

"that's not gonna work this time," Wakko mumbled. Before he knew it, he was chained to fence post. That is when the nurse and the docter left.

Minutes turned into hours as day became dusk. the whole day Yakko and Minerva watched through that window until it was time to go to bed. It was getting late and suddenly Wakko heard a noise. First it was dainty screaming and barking, than it got louder. Wakko soon realized there were more people coming towards him. They were Newt, Mindy (Minnie & Yakko 3), Runt, Rita, and Dot. They were being chased by Ralph.

" Hey, c'mon, play." Dot insisted to Wakko as she avoided the net.

"I can't," He replied showing her the chain.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The girl groaned. She went to the chain and ripped it right off surprisingly with her mallet.

"That is so cool. How'd you do that?" The boy wondered.

"You just got to be a cartoon," Dot told him. They stood by each other but than noticed Newt had been captured.

"Duh...I got'cha now." Ralph announced. However, Newt grabbed a black hole from a fur pocket and escaped to another part of the yard. Soon, Mindy and Runt pushed Ralph down so they Newt, Rita, Dot, and Wakko walked over him.

"This is one of the cool things of being a stray/cartoon," Dot said to Wakko, her new buddy.


End file.
